The edge of my World
by TheKingsWard12
Summary: Set in season 2. Morgana is attacked in the forest of Essetir and saved by a tall dark stranger. Freya is alive and moves into Camelot with Merlin. Merlin grows worried about Morgana as she meets Morgause. Will Merlin learn to love Morgana as she battles between good and evil at the edge of his world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one; **

Arthur fixed morganas cloak, as she sits upon the great, white mare. "You're sure you will be alright, Morgana" He asks with concern. She smiles grabbing the reins in her delicate hands. "You worry too much Arthur. Besides I have Gwen". Arthur flashes a smile at Gwen who was mounted upon the bay horse. "You worry too much Arthur" She smiles. Arthur could not help but smile at the brown eyed woman. He moved toward her horse and rubbed his hand through the mare's mane. "You will take good care my love. Promise me?" She nods at Arthur and replies; "Of course, now take care my king". He stretches up on his tippy toes, and plants a kiss upon her cheek. Morgana passes them out with a smile. "Are you coming Gwen? We have a long journey ahead" she smiled watching the pair bid farewell. Morgana always wondered about love. She had knights from everywhere about the land shower her with gifts, affection, marriage proposals, dresses, jewellery and flowers .But she wanted a man to respect her and love her for who she is. Gwen came trotting behind Morgana a few moments later. "Sorry my lady" She apologises. "It's alright Gwen. It's been awhile since we've gone on a ride-just the two of us". "Where to my lady, Arthur said to try and avoid the path to the forest of Essetir"

"Why?!" Morgana exclaimed. Gwen looked at Morgana with a surprised look. "It's Bandit season Morgana, also it's the first day of the sorcerer's calendar". Morgana raised her eyebrows at the brown haired girl. "Live a little Gwen. A girl has to have a little fun". Gwen shook her head her curls bouncing slightly. "My Lady if you can't go. If you do I must return."

"Well, I shall take the trail to Essetir and you can take the trail through the forest. There's a secret trail along the ridge of Camelot, I shall meet you there in an hour". Gwen looks around her making sure no one is around. "Morgana I am not sure". She clicks her horse forward and canters down the dusty path. "MORGANA!" Gwen screams.

Morgana lets out a loud, hearty laugh as she canters onward. Splashes of water covers her cloak as she rides through the stream, which marks the end of Camelot's border. Closing her eyes she allows the wind to blow on her face. She pulls back on the reins tightly as she comes to the end of the track. The horse whinnies in response throwing back his head. "Whoa, Blythe" Morgana said softly patting her neck. The sound of twigs crackling filled her ears. Blythe danced slightly on the spot. "My goodness, if it isn't the Lady Morgana" A deep voice said. Morgana reached for the blade against her leg but a sword pressed tightly against her neck. "You will be good for entertainment" He grinned. He was small with a baggy pair of breeches and a sheep skinned tunic. "Alone in the woods are we? How dangerous. Your maid seemed to know where we wound find you" "No. Gwen would not tell you a word". He chuckled watching Morganas frightened expression. "Dismount, Morgana". "No!" She exclaims. He raised his fist and punched her right across her face, knocking her clean off her mount. The white mare reared high into the air. "_Blythe" _Morgana said telepathically. The mare shook her head and galloped away.

**A few miles away…..**

"Merlin pass the wine please" Freya said sweetly passing her goblet to Merlin. He filled the goblet with sweet red wine to the brim. She takes the goblet from his hand and sips a drop of wine. "It is….sweet" She squirms. "Oh god, too sweet is it? Gwaine told me it was the best!". Freya giggled at the thought of the charming knight. "It's a lovely thought thank you". "_Merlin….MERLIN" _A voice hissed. "Ouch!" Merlin yelped holding his head. "Merlin….Can you hear me are you alright?" Freya asked resting a hand on his shoulder. A white mare galloped out from the bushes and trees. "Blythe" Merlin sighed. Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he mumbled a relaxation spell. "It's alright I won't harm you" Merlin said softly, arms outstretched. Blythe panted heavily as she watched Merlin draw closer. He held her reins as he stroked her neck. "Morgana" He breathed. He would notice the tack from anywhere along with the size and breed of the horse. Merlin knew Blythe was Morganas favourite horse. When Merlin and Morgana were friends they would talk about Morganas childhood and how her mother gave her Blythe as a three year old. Those were the days before everything crumbled and smashed to pieces. "Merlin did you say Morgana?". He shuts his eyes, her name more like a prayer than a curse.

"Merlin she is the reason why you almost died"

"She's also the reason why I am still alive" He snapped. She looks at him her eyes filled with hope and joy. "I may hate her, but I _must _save her, For Camelot".

* * *

Hey Guys please comment and leave your thoughts my first fanfic I know its terrible but plz tell me thoughts! Thank You. I will update whenever I can! Enjoy xxx TheKingsWard12


	2. Heroes come in cloaks?

**Hello felloww fabfictioners! Just like to say this chap is very short:( But dont worry next chapter will be over 1000 to 2000 words. So in this chapter you can see I have sorta made up my own sorta Mergana moments. No harm I guess! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter two **

Blythe galloped onward through the mist of the dangerous forest. The whole time Morgana ran through his mind, not Freya, but _Morgana. _Blythe's hooves thundered against the twigs, rocks and soil. Merlin swore he saw a tall dark figure ahead. His breath caught in his throat….

**Morgana (POV)**

Morgana panted wildly as the man grabbed her throat. The blade broke the skin and small drops of blood trickled down her throat. She screamed loudly as she felt his cold hands fumble with her skirts. "HELP PLEASE! GWEN…GUINEVERE" She screamed digging her nails into the earth below her. "Anyone" She mumbled. He covered her rosy lips. "Step away from the lady" A deep voice said. A sword dug into the man's back making him squint. "Or what"? He asked, rising to his feet, towering over the voice of the man. "Or this" He replied and with one mumble of a word the man flew back against a large tree. The sword was stuck through his heart and his head held low. She looked up at the person who saved her life, her saviour if you like. He wore a cloak which covered his face; you could just about make out his cobalt eyes. _"What was it about those eyes"?_ She thought. He held out his hand toward Morganas direction. She did nothing but only stare at his hooded face. _"Who is he? Should I call him a hero"_? "Do you want to sit her and rot"? Offering his hand once again. She slid her hand inside his. Her heart accelerated as she swore she saw sparks. He hosted her gently to her feet. He released her hand and walked toward the white mare. "You saved her!" She exclaimed, running to her stead. "No. She came to me". Morganas eyes danced watching her _hero._ "I must repay you. You saved my life" "My Lady that will not be….."

But before he could finish her rosy red lips brushed against his cheek. He raised a hand and covered his rosy cheek. He felt butterflies fill his stomach. "Tell me your name….please" Morgana begged. He brushed his fingertips against her neck. "He hurt you" He breathed through gritted teeth. Morgana stepped back a little surprised by his tone of voice. She mounted her horse and watched him as he grabbed the reins. "What are you doing My lord?". He laughed loudly. "I am taking you to a hut near the river it will be easier to heal you there" "But I must make Camelot and you are a sorcerer!" She exclaimed. He stopped dead in his tracks and released the reins. "THEN GO! GO BACK TO CAMELOT! You do not think that I do not know of your magic ability? Maybe I should HAVE LET YOU DIE" He bellowed. She turned her horse around and through teary eyes screamed; "FINE". With a swift kick Morgana rode down the path toward Camelot.

**A Few cities away…..**

Gwen watched Morgause as she mumbled the spell. "She got away Morgause I am so sorry" Gwen apologised through shut eyes. "You know without Morgana Camelot will not be in our grasp". Gwen nods opening her eyes to look at the blonde woman. "Morgause to kill Mer.." Morgause raises her hand to silence Gwen. Gwen looked at the entrance of the dirt cave. Morgause disappeared into the shadows. Sounds of grunting, screaming and clawing filled the cave. "MOURGAUSE"? Gwen screamed. Morgause emerged from the shadows with a young girl, frightened and scared. "Your name?" she asked holding her by the back of her dress. "My name is Freya and I need your help". "Why should _we _help_ you_"? Gwen spat. "Because I know where Morgana is".

* * *

DUN DUN DUN **Did not expect that eh? Well Gwen is pretty bad-ass! I guess this have deffo changed in Camelot. Well Like I said I shall keep my word next chapter over 1000 or 2000 words. Recently someone asked if Freya and Merlin were together, well just to say that they are. I know Freya died in S 2 ep9 but just to sorta work my magic about it! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE TO YOU ALLL hope you had a great christmas! SOOOOO SAD merlins over but will live in our hearts 4evez! Bye, till nxt time**

**TKW12**


	3. Chapter 3

**If Things were different; Chapter three **

"You know where the lady Morgana is herself, as in flesh and bones"? Gwen asked. Freya nods reluctantly knowing Merlin would kill her. "What would you wish for in return?" Gwen asks circling the young girl. "I want you to separate Merlin from Morgana" Freya says loudly squaring her shoulders, as if she was in the presence of her king. The women burst into tears laughing. Freya looked shocked by their reaction. "Let's play a game Gwen" Morgause smiled releasing Freya from her grip. The women eyed her like an enormous bird eyeing its prey. "An answer for answer. If you lose….sorry didn't quite catch your name…"

"Freya" She says. Gwen laughs. "Well then _Freya_, if you lose you may not live to see tomorrow!" Gwen smiled. Freya felt a massive lump in her throat, was it getting hotter? "Freya, you are worried about morgana and Merlin? Why?" Gwen asked in a hushed tone as she bit her nail. Freya takes a deep breath and replies; "Merlin says he hates Morgana but I can see in his eyes he still loves her. The stories he tells me…..she's the girl with _the emerald eyes_. I am nothing but a peasant." The women look to each other and laugh once more. "Merlin and The Lady Morgana want to kill each other! It has been written in the fabric of time. Merlin will be her destiny and her doom. Morgana will be his sweetest downfall." Mourgause said sweetly watching the young girl as she thought of what she said. "Now my turn"! Mourgause exclaimed. "How did you know where to find us"? She enquired moving slowly toward Freya. She watched the pair as they scanned her face. Mourgause raised her eyebrows growing bored. "I overheard the King talking to Arthur about a sighting near a cave; also, Merlin told me he saw you here one day". Mourgause gasped loudly. "The KING! He knows where we are, we will be killed" Freya felt sorry for the woman, as she watched Gwen rub her arm reassuringly. "What do you want with Morgana? What's your aim?" Freya asked.

"It was many years ago when I discovered the great Lady Morgana is my sister. At first I rejoiced, but then I found out she was only a half-sister. That ignorant pig, Uther slept with my mother while my father, Goloris, was away at battle. It made me vomit. But then I thought…here is an idea." Mourgause leaned over the cauldron watching images flash and change. "Morgana is entitled to the throne. Mind you it's only if Arthur and Uther were to die. But that's not strictly speaking true; we can drive Morgana to breaking point." Freya looked frightened. That's where she knew Gwen from, Morganas maid! She had thought she was Merlin's friend. "We have decided that to make Morgana join our little….union she must see sense. Her friends must teach her the dark ways of magic and life, when she's in our grasp we then…kill her. We take the throne and everything will fall into place. Magic will roam the land once more." Freya was a little taken back by what she had said. "How do you mean union?" She asks frightened. Gwen joins Mourgause beside the cauldron. "It is hard to understand. We mainly focus on taking the throne, destroying Camelot, bringing it to its knees. Make the people scream the words magic. If you join us Freya, we will insure Merlin never mentions her name again….only at her funeral." Gwen laughed slightly at the last remark. Mourgause moved closer to Freya so that they were almost nose to nose. "Take my hands dear girl; share a vision of the future with me." Freya removed her hands from her side and aloud the witch to rub them gently.

_Merlin standing in front of Morganas broken, bloody body as she's burned into ashes. The heavens roar and the rain falls heavily beating on everyone's back. Mourgause stands on the balcony overlooking the scene of the burning corpse. Merlin cried tears of anger and frustration as Gaius pulled him into a hug. Freya smiles behind Merlin as Morgana was no-more. _

Freya was amazed at what she just saw. She laughed slightly. "That was amazing. I was actually there." Mourgause nods rubbing the side of Freya's face. "You will help us then?" she asks with a sweet and loving tone. "Gladly" Freya smiles. "Good, because now, you will join us in our quest for power." The cauldron boils slightly the green broth covering the sides. This was dangerous and possibly the end of Morgana…as well as Camelot…

**Forest of Essiter**

Morgana grew frightened as she trotted through the darkling woods. Birds swooped from trees making them look like bats; Wind rattled the trees making the howls sound like ghosts. Yes, it was true Morgana was growing frightened and needed her hero…

Merlin ran faster toward the river where he left Freya, worried she might have left. Merlin ran through the wood as a short cut which he and Arthur had took out hunting. _"Rip_" Merlin's cloak got caught in the brier. Tugging harder and harder he eventually broke free…but with a large hole in his favourite cloak. Merlin stopped dead in his tracks to see Morgana on her mount. "Morgana"! Merlin called. Morgana spun her horse around to see Merlin. "Collecting potions are we Merlin?" She spat. Merlin grinned. Why did she have to be so beautiful? "Quite the opposite actually, I was meeting a woman." Morganas face turned from hate to surprise. "Really, your Mum maybe?"

"Why are you here, Morgana?" He asks raising an eyebrow. "Going back to Camelot, Merlin what does it look like?!" Morgana exclaimed. "It looks like you're going the wrong way Camelot's over there" He said pointing to the Castle among the trees. "It's at least an hour ride. I should come with you" Merlin grinned. "That will not be necessary" Morgana barked. A bat squeaked in the trees causing her to look around from her horse. "Come on Morgana" Merlin sighed picking up her reins. "Fine but just this once Merlin, I mean it!"

* * *

_Next chapters on The edge of my World..._

_Morgause; "Shes heading into a trap and she does not even suspect it." (Morgana screams and fly's off horse)_

_Freya; "Why did'nt I kill her when I had the chance?!" (Morgana lying in bed sleeping while a dagger is placed above her heart) _

_Uther; "Camelot is fragile those who we trust (Flashes of all characters so far) Cannot be trusted, and those whom we love...(Merlin kisses Morgana) are **doomed**_

_Morgause; "I WANT HER DEAD!"_

* * *

I was re-watching all the merlin season 2 episodes and I love the next time trailers so I thought...why not give it a bash? Good god guys its nearly been a full month since I last uploaded! STILL CRYING OVER MERLIN SEASON 5! Any ways this chapter is very different and I know my grammar and the way I say things are not great but hey,trying my best. That vision,eh? Well...all shall be revealed next chapter

bye love you guys xxx

TKW12 xxxx


End file.
